


Pool Party

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Sherlock to show up for their rendez-vous at the pool, Moriarty decides to have a little fun with his kidnapped army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

“Wh-why are you doing this,” John shuddered, staring up into black eyes, pressed back against the stone wall. Chlorine stung at his eyes, the lapping of the pool outside the dressing room the only sound apart from his heaving breaths.

The wires and explosives strapped to his chest made his heart thud and thunder violently, the detonator in the bomber’s hand worried him most.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He whispered. He was soft. His voice was so quiet, so delicate and the gentle lilt in his voice brought goosebumps to his skin and he hated it. But…

“What, what are you doing?” He stammered, the man’s hand on his face and his neck. The man, Moriarty, chuckled softly.

“Because I can. Because you…” He brushed his thumb against his lips. “Are just delicious, Dr. Watson. And you think I am too, don’t you?” John flushed and looked away, shaking his head.

“No. No, I-”

“Ah, ah, ah, Johnny boy, don’t lie to me,” he sang. “I saw how you looked at me. In the hospital.” He leaned closer to him, letting his lips brush against his jaw and the hollow behind his ear. “I felt the heat coming off you when I passed you. I could feel your eyes on my arse, I know you liked what you saw. Why do you think I bent over for you?”

John blinked rapidly, trying not to react to the silken feel of his lips and the sweet, sweet words against his neck. He shuddered, blinking quickly.

“I-I don’t- But you gave, you gave Sherlock-”

“Mm, yes, he’s fun to tease. Fun to toy with like a little plaything, but you… No, Dr. Watson, you’re the real prize. Why do you think I got you here?” He smiled. “Why do you think I want to spend all this time with you?”

“A-all-?”

“Sherlock won’t be here for quite some time…”

“What…” Moriarty’s face was much closer now. His cologne was intoxicating, his lips breathtaking and those eyes...his eyes pierced him so readily. He shivered a little. “What are you going to do?”

He smirked. “Whatever I want.”

~*~

John was sweating, whimpering, Jim’s hand down his trousers stroking his long prick in his soft palm. The detonator traced along his jaw, resting against his pulse. His adrenaline was spiked, his moans filled with squeaks of fear that made his cock twitch in Moriarty’s ready hand.

“Good boy, Johnny,” Jim snarled, dragging John’s dog tags from under his shirt with his teeth. He licked the flush in his cheek and forced him to look at him, shoving his lips against his. He kissed him hard, claiming his mouth, taking his breath with it.

John’s knees were weak, whispering and shaking his head a little. “No. No, stop, don’t,” he pleaded, but his sharp moans told Jim differently.

“Your cock is leaking all over my hand and you want me to stop?” He grinned, biting John’s lower lip and dragging  his teeth across the delicate skin. John whined, unsure, lost, afraid but so fucking hot for him he couldn’t stop it. “Answer me.”

John whimpered, shutting his eyes, hips twitching into his hand. His denims had fallen around his thighs, taut where John was spread and tensed, arse against the cold wall.

He was ready to burst even before Jim dragged the detonator down his body and teased his sac with it, teased his hole when he forced his skin apart to reach him. “Please- Ahn, ah, please, I can’t…”

“Come?” He smiled. “I think I can help with that, if that’s what you want,” he purred, swiping his tongue over John’s mouth.

“This isn’t- It’s not right,” he gasped. “I shouldn’t- I don’t want-”

“No, no, Johnny you want. You want me. You want me to make you come right here, you want me to tease you with this little button that can kill us both in an instant,” he dragged it along the underside of his prick to tease his glans. John shuddered. “You want to come right in my pretty mouth and you know what?” He grinned. John helplessly shook his head. “I’m going to let you.”

He kissed him hard, deft tongue flicking against John’s and sending more heat to his straining cock. “Answer me, Dr. Watson. And do tell Daddy the truth.”

John shut his eyes again, skin tingling where Jim was rolling the necklace chain over his throat. “Yes. Yes, I-”

“Yes…?” Jim goaded, grinning wickedly, eyes scrunched, dimples deep. John gave a breathy sigh.

“Yes… D-Daddy, I want to come i-in your mouth. Please. Please, anything.” He whimpered and licked his lips, shaking all over. Jim rewarded him with another precious kiss.

“Good boy.”

He dropped to his knees and licked his lips. “Dear me, Johnny, look how big you are,” he grinned. “Look how stunning this cock is. So big and hard, is that why all the girls like you? Is that why Sarah likes you?” He gave a few mewling licks to his slit. John’s knees buckled and he nearly collapsed.

“I-I don’t know,” he shivered.

Jim smiled. “Well I don’t. I like you for so many other reasons. So many reasons…This is just a perk.” He opened his lips and took him in entirely.

John whined, carefully and timidly placing a hand on Jim’s head. He whimpered, trying to spread his legs wider and let him suck more, get to more, have more in that silken mouth of his that said things so pretty.

He’d been hard for so long, desperate and leaking and put on the brink over and over again but now he would be allowed. He whimpered and rolled into his mouth, gasping raggedly.

Jim smirked, staring up at him with his big caramel eyes that pierced right to his heart and cinched tight there. He sucked him so gently and readily, taking him down easily. John whined, writhing against the tile.

He choked on his breath when Jim’s nose brushed against his lower belly, shouting over the tile and stone. “Daddy!”

Jim purred, sucking him more readily, goading him, urging him repeatedly, tracing his groin with the detonator. He shuddered, whimpering quietly and pleading in shaky little whimpers for more, for him to go faster.

“I’m going to, I can’t-” His fingers tightened in his short ebony hair and twisted a little. Jim growled again and nodded, urging him with his tongue to release.

John screamed again, releasing down Jim’s throat with a violent shout, shaking all over.

Jim swallowed every drop, dabbing away the bit that seeped from the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief that looked more expensive than John’s entire wardrobe.

He stood, looking at John steadily with a soft smirk on his swollen lips. “You liked that, didn’t you, Johnny?” He breathed. John nodded weakly, looking away.

Jim gripped his chin and turned it, making him meet his eyes. “Answer properly.”

“Yes, D-Daddy,” John stammered, looking back at him. “I-I liked it.”

Jim giggled and carefully slid John’s pants back up. He buttoned and zipped his jeans and slid the tags from his neck.

“Wait, don’t-”

“Shh… Let me explain,” he smiled. “I’ll be seeing you again after today. I know you want to see me too, and I know it goes deeper than how magnificently I just got you off, hm?” John swallowed and nodded a little. “So this…” He slipped them around his neck and tucked them inside his shirt. “Is a little guarantee that I will. And that I’m yours so long as I wear them.”

“Y-you’re mine?” He balked, eyes wide. “But you’re… And I’m… What do you want me for?”

Jim shrugged, brushing fingers against his cheek. “To have you, John. I’ve been doing so much for lately, have you noticed?”

“N-noticed?”

“Those people that took you? The Black Lotus? What do you think happened to them? Mm?” He asked. “Harming Sherlock was their job, not hurting you. I didn’t like that at all, so I blew her fucking head off.”

John stared. “If you, if you care, then why all this? Why the bomb why-why the detonator?” Jim giggled.

“This? This is a toy,” He pushed the button, a little buzz sounding from it. John scowled.

“You, you fucking-”

“Got you off on that lovely danger you like so much? Why yes, I did. And you adored it,” Jim smiled, tossing it away. “As for this, well, you really think Sherlock Holmes is going to let you die?”

He eased the earpiece in John’s ear with a smile, tongue flicking this earlobe. “Daddy won’t let you get hurt either. I promise.” He smiled at the goosebumps on John’s skin. “Now, we still have awhile before Sherlock gets here. Do you know what I’d like you to do for me?”

John shook his head, still flushed and entranced. “No. I-I don’t.” Jim pushed him down to his knees, grinning.

“You’re going to take care of me like a good boy.” He pet his cheek. “And you are a good boy, aren’t you Johnny?”

John nodded, sliding hands up his thighs. “I’m a good boy.”

The spider grinned, braiding fingers into John’s hair.

“That you are.”

 


End file.
